3 6
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on admiller's Welcome To Hogwarts.  Nick and Jeff are known as 3 6 due to their one liners on Glee.  I made 3 and 6 their Quidditch robe numbers.  They happen to hear a song while at Kurt's.  It's obviously about them and they need to share.


"Go Jeff!" Mercedes yelled.

"Come on Nick!" Tina cheered.

The boys were flying around doing tricks for the girls, it was one of the last days of break.

_Now I'm feeling so high, like a three six, like a G6._

"I like Kurt's friends." Nick said to Jeff, waving as he flew down by them.

Jeff nodded. "You hear the lyrics from that song?"

Nick nodded. "Yea, three six, are you thinking...?"

"Exactly. Clearly written for us." Jeff smiled.

"We must act on this." Nick added and they began devising a plan.

Nick and Jeff waited till they were back at school to talk to Blaine about what they wanted to do.

"Blainey boy!" Nick said throwing an arm around his shoulder. Jeff came up on his other side and did the same.

"What do you guys want now?" Blaine asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We have a little performance we want to do before the next match." Nick started.

"We've already talked to Flitwick and Hooch and they said as long as you approved we could." Jeff continued.

"What type of performance?" Blaine asked.

"Not much, just a little song," Nick said.

"A bit of choreography." Jeff added.

"Nothing dangerous." They said together.

"It's really just a chance for us to showcase our talent." Nick elaborated.

"Hopefully get some girls interested in us." Jeff smirked.

"Figures." Blaine said rolling his eyes. Oh gosh he had been spending too much time with Kurt. "All right. You can do your performance before the next match."

"Yes!" Nick yelled.

"Thanks man!" Jeff said pounding him on the back and then they ran off.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. Those two would never change.

"Thad!" Nick yelled as he ran down the hall. Thad turned pulling Flint to a stop behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"We need your help. Your good with charms." Jeff said coming up behind him.

Thad jumped a bit and asked, "What do you need?"

"We can't talk about it here, it's a surprise." Nick informed him.

Thad sighed. "I'll see you later?" He asked Flint.

Flint nodded and kissed him quick on the lips before Nick and Jeff dragged him off.

The day of the match Kurt found himself with Wes and David. Thad had said he would be there later as he had some research he needed to get done. Kurt hadn't really believed him, but let it pass.

It was about 10 minutes before the match started and Kurt tilted his head listening. There was music, coming from somewhere and lyrics he recognized, but a voice he couldn't quite place. "What is going on?" He asked. David and Wes just shrugged.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<em>

At the third fourth line two people flew out onto the field. Kurt laughed as he realized what was happening.

_Like a 3 6, Like a 3 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<br>Like a 3 6, Like a 3 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<em>

Nick and Jeff flew around each other in what was honestly some great choreography. They had charmed their robes to flash their numbers whenever they sang three six.

They flew around each other singing the first verse and then went back to the choreography from before for the chorus.

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<em>

_Like a 3 6, Like a 3 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<br>Like a 3 6, Like a 3 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6<em>

They continued on the rest of the song. Everyone was cheering and Kurt was certain a few girls were ready to try flying like a 3 or 6.

The end of the number they sand the last note and then fireworks went off flashing 3 6 in the sky. There was a thunderous cheer and they landed and bowed.

"We did good." Jeff said smiling.

"Yep, sure to find a girlfriend now." Nick said smiling back.

"That was really good guys! I didn't know you could sing!" Kurt said walking with Nick and Jeff after the game. Ravenclaw had won of course.

"Thanks!" Nick said beaming.

"How did you get the music to play though?" Kurt asked.

"Thad figured out something." Jeff said grinning.

"Really? I wonder if he could get my iPod to work." Kurt said. "Do you know where he is?"

"With Flint, celebrating the match." Nick waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I'll find him later than." Kurt smiled knowingly. "Speaking of celebrating, where's Blaine? I still need to congratulate him."

"I really hope a girl wants to celebrate the match with me." Jeff interjected.

"Yea not only did we win, but we had a kick ass performance beforehand." Nick added.

"Come on Nick, let's go find us someone to celebrate with." Jeff said bounding away Nick following after him.

Kurt laughed as he saw the back of their shirts and how they had 3 6 on them. They would never change.


End file.
